labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Dooley(Season 4.5 Variant)
Leo Dooley is a 16 year old who is Adam, Bree, and Chase's stepbrother and a main character in Lab Rats. He is considered a social outcast in most circumstances considering his small amount of friends. Donald had a lack of trust for Leo due to Leo's tendency to accidentally destroy things, but has started to change his opinion, as he made Leo the team's "Mission Specialist." Personality Leo tends to be clumsy and mess up situations but as the seasons go on Leo matures and his clumsiness fades away. At times he is laid back and sometimes he is strict with certain things. But when it comes to helping out the team, Leo is always there to assist. Powers and Abilities. *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Before he had bionics, Leo had reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy super humans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated in Night of the Living Virus and The Rats Strike Back). He says that he developed those reflexes because of his life-long love of playing video games. His reflexes might come to the fact that he's short and light weighted. *'Bravery: Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. In Back From The Future, he didn't hesitate to push all three siblings to safety when they were nearly killed by falling debris (almost being killed himself), and in Missin' the Mission, he went into a dangerous situation to help Mr. Davenport stop a toxic gas leak (while Adam, Bree and Chase were being kept in detention at Mission Creek High School by Principal Perry). Leo also stood up to Marcus, even after being threatened with Marcus' laser vision. In Taken, Leo stood up against Douglas, thinking he was the threat. *'''Wise Cracking: Leo usually defends himself with smart remarks and sassy comments. *'Peak Human Intelligence: '''While liable to make foolish decisions, Leo is actually quite intelligent. InScramble the Orbs, he successfully designs,programs, and builds floating, spherical, robotic bodyguards, however, forgot to give them the capabilities to tell the difference between a real threat and a playful one. *'Peak Human Durability:' this is shown in Back to the future when the room Collapsed and he survived with no noticeable injuries and in Cyborg Shark Attack when he was fighting the shark with no injuries. Leo also took one of Marcus's deadly Lightning bolts and survived it though it was said Marcus's lightning bolts were powerful enough to kill a person which was shown in Bionic Showdown. *'Skilled Fire-staff Fighter: in Alien gladiators he is seen beating many competitors in the competition even the most skilled ones he is a formidable Firestaff warrior. *'Speed: '''Leo seems to be quick on his feet as he is able to juke enemies and leap from walls at short distances *'Bionic Arm: 'In You Posted What?!?, it is showed that Douglas upgraded Leo's right arm with bionic technology to replace his original, damaged arm. It's current known capabilities, according to Douglas, include: **'Laser Sphere Projection: 'In You Posted What?!?, according to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them into laser spheres from his fingers. This is also Leo's main bionic ability as being the one he uses the most. It is also strong enough to knock out Krane and they can set things on fire. **'Super Strength: 'Though Not as strong as Adam,Leo is shown to have superhuman strength with his right arm, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become broken and swollen. And in Armed and Dangerous, Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch **'Energy Transference : 'This is one of Leo hidden abilities until Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Douglas unlocks this ability for him to fight the bionic army. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically..Leo defeated S-1 for the first time with this ability. **'Martial Arts - 'As shown in Daven Shock, this is the very first time Leo fights physically and it is shown that he has martial arts. as he is able to spin kick and do other martial art moves. *'Zero Mode - Hidden ability that transforms his whole body into a full metallic suit. The metal gives him android durability, making him able to withstand 100% of energy. In this mode, the capabilities include: **'Energy Absorb' - Metal suit allows hi to absorb strong energy that comes his way **'Cyberkinetic Sword - '''Blue matrix-like sword that is capable of slicing a whole entire android in half, **'Advanced Laser Sphere Projection - The suit makes his laser spheres much bigger and the color is now orange. This ability is capable of destroying a whole building. **'''Zero Arts - '''Leo's fighting abilities is capable of sending a whole person flying into a wall, as shown in '''Virus X Part 2 Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Bionic